


Check in Three-D

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: A mind-meld spurs Picard to learn 3-D chess
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Check in Three-D

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Gene Roddenberry owns them
> 
> **Notes:** Written for 4bdnsn0wflake Author's choice, any character(s), checkmate and for the trope_bingo prompt of mind-meld.

Jean-Luc studied the board. He had never had much of a draw to chess, three dimensional or otherwise, not until after mind-melding with Spock. He scowled slightly, wishing he had been able to do more for Spock on Romulus than merely sharing what Sarek had given him through that mind-meld. Jean-Luc assumed his sudden interest in the game was a little of what Spock had given to him. He’d been uneasy about the idea of sharing his mind with someone but in the end, could he have possibly chosen two better men? He’d been enriched in ways he had never imagined.

“Captain Picard?”

The sound of Data’s voice jarred him out of his reverie. “I’m sorry. I think I might have drifted off. What were you saying?”

“I asked if you were aware that three-dimensional chess dates all the way back to the late 1800s but one of the most important ones came in 1907 the Raumschach which is German for Space chess. It seems that they imagined it was fitting for our surroundings.” Data gestured to the walls in 10 Forward. “And it’s your move, sir.”

Jean-Luc studied the board and moved his knight to the third level. 

“A surprising move, sir. It will leave you open,” Data said assessing the boards.

Jean-Luc smiled softly. “Are you so sure? I was just thinking, Data, about how I first came to this game after mind-melding with Spock.”

“What was that like?”

“I’m not sure I can describe it,” he replied, not entirely sure he should even attempt it. Sarek and Spock both had shared themselves privately with him. “I suppose it was overwhelming, like being an entirely different person however briefly. It lasted longer with Sarek because of what he needed to do. I am glad that I was able to share my experience with his son. I think it gave him a measure of solace.”

“Very good, sir.” Data made his move.

Jean-Luc took his queen. “Checkmate.”

Data raised his eyebrows. “You gave Spock a part of his father. He gave you a command of a very complex game.”

“It was an experience worth having.” Jean-Luc had no doubt of that.


End file.
